


Desert Echo

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万现pa 大学生二十来岁 成年人补档 无详细描写的R18内容
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 5





	Desert Echo

他觉得他做了件不太好的事，虽然初衷是好的，带失恋的朋友出来喝酒散心。

原本是安慰他，结果不小心安慰到床上了。可能是喝得有点多，或者是半夜比较不理智，万丈目转头亲了他一下，他就拐他去开房了。

细节也记不清了，到底是万丈目先往他身上靠，还是他的手一直在他腰上黏，酒味迷得人睁不开眼，幸好万丈目醒了没有报警。

起初的一两天万丈目没来上课，十代趴在教室的最后一排，睡也睡不着，打开手机也没人给他发消息。他和万丈目的上一次通信还是他发练习册答案给他，再往上就是万丈目说周末要约明日香一起去图书馆，所以要放他鸽子。聊天框里总是寥寥数语，多半是嗯嗯啊啊一两字的回复。十代掰着手指头算了算，他俩一共好了不到一个月；放了十代鸽子之后没过两天，万丈目难得心情好请他们出来吃饭，然后神神秘秘地告知他们这个天大的好事。

那天十代不小心碰倒了杯子，酒水带着冰块撒了剑山一裤裆，万丈目坐在对面挑挑眉，因为心情不错而对手忙脚乱的游城十代网开一面。

后来明日香找到他，委婉地拜托他把某件礼物送还给万丈目。小小的手提纸袋上印着价格不菲的品牌标志，十代掂量掂量，又觉得明日香看他的眼神里充满了某种怜悯。他们平时基本没怎么说过话，同学关系本就淡薄，再加上万丈目喜欢她，作为兄弟的当然就要知道避嫌；十代尴尬地挠挠头发。

可明日香那样欲言又止地瞅着他，不知道是真把他当成万丈目准形影不离的好友，还是也看出他心里那点阴暗龌龊的心思。万丈目曾在迷迷糊糊的酒气里将分手理由笼统归于性格不合，一句对方的坏话也没有说，还在十代面前极力维护她——那时候他已经醉得被十代搂在怀里也不会反抗了，可心中还是被他的女神占得完完全全，一点留给游城十代的余地也没有。明日香叹气，他看着她，也不由自主地跟着叹气。

这给了他一个鼓起勇气的机会。隔天早上十代翘课去他在校外独居的小公寓，敲了两下门，礼貌得像是初次登门拜访。楼道里安安静静，偶尔有电梯运行的声响。万丈目拉开一道门缝，脸上没什么表情，没有骂他滚，也没有邀他进来坐坐的意思。

他家的鞋架上甚至还摆着给十代准备的拖鞋。十代站在门口组织语言，手里提着小纸袋，万丈目看见了，也不主动发问，只用他那灰色的眼睛盯着他。啊，那个，我可以进去坐坐吗；交递贵重物品之后的十代两手空空，他发誓他在期末考场的衣服里摸小抄都没有这么紧张。

改天吧，万丈目说，我没收拾屋子。

我可以帮你。

万丈目从门缝里瞅他，十代又鼓起勇气，上前一步：万丈目，我确实对你——

万丈目甩上门，撞击声毫不留情地冲过来。十代摸了摸鼻子，丧气感同四周灰尘一起涌上来，肚子也跟着叫了叫。手机上闪出新的消息，翔问他要不要把下节课的假也帮他请出来，他回不用了，我这就回去。

对床的丸藤翔眼见他一天到晚唉声叹气，眉毛都要拧到一起，也猜得个八九不离十。

十代喜欢万丈目，已经是明显得不能再明显的事情，再加上万丈目最近被他女神甩了——虽然没有确切的消息，十代也装傻不肯告知。结合多方猜测，再加上十代那两分钟一声的叹气，估计是失恋的人拒绝了暗恋的人，伤患者人数加一，大家都成了败犬。

与我无关与我无关，翔默念着翻个身，打起精神和外语书上的一串小字做斗争。等他出去找哥哥拿东西回来了，看见十代还在床上趴着，姿势都没变，枕头和下巴之间垫着专业书——那本书他从来没见十代翻过。

翔终于忍不住：大哥，你啊，你怎么总愁眉苦脸的。

十代摆摆手，没事，没事，你打你的游戏去。

你讲讲嘛，我真不是八卦。他往床边一坐，两腿晃荡晃荡，拖鞋擦着地板哗哗响，十代这才不情不愿地向里挪了挪窝。算了吧，要说考试作弊的建议还能听听，追人就算了，多半会变成没有恋爱经验的家伙抱团取暖，把主意当做馊主意一一排除。

翔却像听见他的心声：那个，要是恋爱烦恼的话，你可以问问那个谁，吹雪学长。

饶了我吧，十代想，那可是明日香她哥，我这是在挖明日香的墙角——虽然他们已经分手了，还是万丈目被甩。想到这十代又有点替他觉得不平，万丈目哪里不好竟然要被甩，可恶可恶，怎么会有人不喜欢万丈目准。

又缓冲了两天，过完了周末，万丈目终于从失恋中走出来，重新回去当他的好学生。他往那一坐，两边的人都不由自主让开几个位置，谁都看出他心情不好，除了刚刚进门的游城十代。

他被吓了一跳，进门之前没讲完的半句话被卡在喉咙里。万丈目头也没抬，自顾自地转着笔，可十代知道他没在看书，因为他转笔转得太快了，反而什么都没有藏住。

十代站在门口挠了挠脸，有点想笑，万丈目出现的比他预想中更早一些。他磨磨蹭蹭地被翔推着坐到万丈目旁边，一整节课连一个字都没听进去，瞟见万丈目翻页了就跟着翻页，好在教授没有为难他。

下课之后万丈目收拾东西，也不说话，他就杵在边上发呆；等到万丈目头也不抬地绕过他，他又后知后觉地追上去。

他说你今天来上课啦，万丈目说是。

他不躲他，反倒让十代感到坐立难安。他以为他们之间再多矛盾都是吵一架就能好，他们已经吵了那么多次，大吵小吵，吵完了照样坐一起打游戏。十代在他的小公寓里蹭吃蹭喝，把那当成第二个家，还曾经开玩笑地说不如我搬进来，每个月给你一点钱，你养我。

万丈目叫他滚。十代看着他系起围裙，心想他的腰真的好细，哪天能得寸进尺抱他一下就好了。

他心里揣着的小秘密，求而不得的烦恼几乎把他变成一个诗人。他看着天也愁，听隔壁屋里一起打游戏的吵闹动静也愁，翻开书上还有万丈目帮他做的笔记，于是他翘了课，蹲在教学楼的墙角底下晒太阳。野猫从花坛里跳出来，十代招呼它，它就真的也跑来晾着肚子。

这节课万丈目没有选，所以他没去上，可当他在下课铃中晃悠回去取包的时候，却刚好撞见他那求不得的心上人。万丈目正从教室里往外走，与他在门框底下打了个照面，眼珠转了转，被人潮拥着径直出了门。十代愣了愣，立刻跑进屋抓上包折回去，一边向翔大喊我有点事先走一步。

幸好万丈目不是真心想躲他，十代追上他，与他并肩走，出了校门之后还有一段路，万丈目进便利店，他也跟着进去；万丈目站在收银台钱等着找零，他就无所事事地盯着一架子的安全套研究，直到万丈目顺着店员的目光瞧过来。

怎么了，要买？

十代回过神来，干咳了两声，不好意思地摇摇头。事后想起这是万丈目在这几天主动对他说的第一句话，又不免因为没有妙语连珠的回应而感到后悔。

万丈目终于放他进屋，被子没有叠，游戏手柄扔在地毯上。中午饭是简单的便利店速食产品，十代几次对着他低垂的眼皮欲言又止，想过去抱他，又怕一冲动把他推得更远。

他决定暂时先不提起那件事，等万丈目缓过来了，或者他追到他再说。

无论是从朋友过渡到情人，还是将那一次错误的酒后事件作为开始，走到那一步是他们必须的出路——除非万丈目准明确地告诉他，我不喜欢男人，更不喜欢你。就像他每次隔着屏幕拒绝邀约那样果断。

万丈目拒绝他十几次，只有一次是因为约到了女神，剩下的理由：困，冷，热，不想动，每个都充满了大少爷脾气，暗示十代来给他上门服务，最好再带些吃的上来，冰冰凉凉的啤酒或者热乎乎的关东煮。

十代又感到困惑了。万丈目没有拒绝他，他们的关系正沿着一般朋友的方向进行修正。他试着在手机上联系万丈目，会得到延迟许久的消息，久到他以为自己的网络出现问题。他发晚安，万丈目不会回他晚安，可他问万丈目周末要不要去水族馆，或动物园，或植物馆，一切可以进行约会的地方，万丈目都会回他不去，没有任何周转的余地。

他又开始辗转反侧，翔看不下去，半是同情半是看戏的心态又建议他去向吹雪讨教。毕竟万丈目追明日香的时候就是吹雪前辈出主意，他盘腿坐在床上说。十代一骨碌爬起来，一边嘀咕你看热闹就看热闹，还替我瞎着急，一边风风火火地穿衣服。翔问他，大哥你去干什么，和万丈目约会吗。十代踩上鞋说不是，你别瞎说，我俩真就是普通朋友，真的不能再真。

毕竟我想和他谈，他也不给我机会。

而吹雪见他的第一句话就让他想转身回去继续躺着了。你怎么也找我做爱情导师？你也想追我妹妹？

十代的嘴角抽了抽。吹雪拨起琴弦，在隔壁社团敲锣打鼓的动静中安详地摇头晃脑，好一会才开口，说我也觉得你不适合我妹妹。

是啊，十代含糊地应下，我没说要追她，我就是有一点小小的青春期烦恼。他比划着，也不管吹雪听没听见他说话：真的就一点，但很痛也很痒。

你想追哪个女孩？吹雪顿了顿，抬头打量他，不应该啊游城十代，按理说不会有被你喜欢还避之不及的小姑娘，你一个眼神，人家就跑过来抱着你胳膊笑得眉眼弯弯——虽然比不上我妹妹吧。

十代说不出话来，两人互相瞪着，吹雪又一脸了然：我知道了，你和他说什么了？是告白被拒了还是怎么了？

什么都没说。十代摇摇头，愁眉苦脸地往钢琴凳上一坐，就他那个表情，我哪敢说话。

这样吧十代，情人节的时候你再约他出去开房——哎，你不要那样看我，成年人开房很奇怪吗？你不是喜欢他？

眼见着十代脸红了，吹雪又鼓励他，难道你不想和他再做一次？

十代腾地一下站起来，小腿撞在凳子上。跑回去的时候他还在想，吹雪前辈出的什么馊主意，我可知道为什么万丈目没追到明日香了。一想到万丈目他又止不住地琢磨那个主意，可惜那次他也喝得太多，只记得万丈目抱着他掉眼泪，哑着嗓子叫他的名字，具体的细节，他怎么哄他张开腿，怎么在他身上留下那么多吻痕，十代已经完全，完全没有印象了。

他只记得回来的时候坐在出租车的后排，两人各守一边的车窗，经过商业街区减速时他悄悄摸上万丈目的手，万丈目没反应，他想一鼓作气把他拉进怀里，可接下来的路太好走，司机一脚油门就带他们到了学校门口。

他忘了自己有没有明确表达过那个意思，或者其实他还没被拒绝。于是他重拾信心，站在走廊上给他发信息：我想和你交往。

这次万丈目回的很快，回他一个问号，接着就是一连串的问号。

十代又把那条重发了一遍，末尾加上他的名字。万丈目不回话了；十代能想象到他对着手机沉默的样子。他特地折回去敲开门对着吹雪道了谢，说我想开了。而吹雪正接着万丈目的电话，先是惊讶，后又平静，抱着怀里的吉他拨了两下。他说我觉得十代挺好的，你们很合适，而且我能看出来你不是不喜欢他。万丈目不说话了，十代离得远，可唯独听得清话筒那头被电流稀释的空白声，抿着嘴双手合十向吹雪学长谢了又谢。

我说的是真的。吹雪看着十代，不知道是对他还是对万丈目说。十代本想听他挂了电话再出门，可有些话胀在胸口，他想当面对他说。当他在他们常常路过的便利店选安全套的口味时，万丈目终于回他消息：我觉得有些事还是要明确谈一下。

充满理智的口吻，暗含的意思就是如果有时间请来我家一趟。他接过找零的硬币，看了一眼电子钟表上显示的时间——如果现在打一炮他们还可以在天黑之前出去吃晚饭，或者干脆一晚上都在床上过也不错。

fin.


End file.
